


Risk

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: There are better places for their rather passionate reunion, but neither of them actually cares of the risks. In fact, the risks are what makes it fun.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Out of all the Jedi who had missions to complete, Anakin had to be the one stuck with the most frustrating missions of all. They always left him exhausted and in need of a relaxing bath and several meals of good food. This mission however left him wanting something more, and with almost no one wandering around in the temple for him to talk to, he was left to his own thoughts.

Then he saw Obi-Wan, and it was then he knew what he wanted. He hurried to catch the redhead before his opportunity was gone.

"You're back." Obi-Wan smiled when he turned to look at the source of oncoming footsteps, "How was your mission?"

"Same as usual." Anakin hardly waited for Obi-Wan to respond before he grabbed the older man by his robes and pulled him into a kiss.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Anakin—someone could see us here!" he scolded.

"Maybe I want them to see." Anakin moved his lips to Obi-Wan's neck, picking spots to stop and bite a little.

"We really should go to one of our rooms to do this…" Obi-Wan insisted, even as he found himself tilting his head to allow his secret lover access to his neck. It felt good…and it had been so long since they both had been back at the temple at the same time…admittedly, he was feeling a tad touch-starved.

"We don't need our rooms," Anakin nearly growled. "We can do this right here."

"But the council chamber is right over there." Obi-Wan whispered, glancing at the huge doors he had been making his way to when Anakin caught his attention.

"So the council is in session, huh? Perfect." Anakin pulled back just enough to turn Obi-Wan around and grab his hips, pulling him in so the redhead's back was against Anakin's chest.

"Yes, and I'm expected to—oh." Obi-Wan said, feeling the rock hard girth being pressed into his backside.

"I think you can skip today's meeting." Anakin's hand moved down Obi-Wan's hips and stopped in the inside of his thigh.

"Kark, you're persistent today." Obi-Wan cursed as his head fell back against Anakin's shoulder.

"Wasn't in the mood for another bath that's supposed to relax me." Anakin's hand moved again, rubbing Obi-Wan's crotch slowly and with a low groan.

"Well, I can certainly smell you haven't bathed in a while." Obi-Wan said with a low groan of pleasure.

"I'll get clean after we're done." Anakin rolled his hips forward and pressed Obi-Wan's into them with his hand. He didn't think dry humping was going to cut it for him, but it was a start at least.

"We could get caught here…"

"I know you're not too worried about that, considering how much your body is responding right now." He turned his head and nipped at Obi-Wan's ear.

"Hush." Obi-Wan scolded, but he knew he couldn't deny it. Anakin knew him too well, and knew just how turned on he had gotten when they had nearly gotten caught by Captain Rex and Commander Cody on a joint mission once before. It had been a discovery for them both—to know how his body responded to the idea of being caught in such a compromising position.

"I know how turned on you are by this. Just think, at any moment someone can walk through those doors and see us. We could be caught big time if someone walks out." Anakin rested his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder and pulled the redhead's hips in even more.

Obi-Wan shivered, closing his eyes as he felt his slacks grow tighter.

"You get off on this way too easily. Just one single though if getting caught like this and you're practically melting in my hands." Chuckling, Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and went to town with slowly dry humping his partner.

"Don't tease me, Anakin."

"Not teasing you..." The younger man grunted as he shoved aside most of Obi-Wan's tunics and started tugging his trousers down.

This was it. He wasn't naked, but he was fully exposed in a way that there would be no hiding it if someone were to walk in on the two of them. It wasn't as if the standard Jedi tunics were easy to malfunction. Too many belts and layers for that.

This was deliberate. His standing in the middle of the corridor, windows lining one side letting in the bright sunlight that did nothing to hide the fact that his slacks were down around his knees, held up by his boots. His tunics pulled loose and open, though still tight in place because of the belts—and the frankly raging boner he had standing proud between his legs as he leaned back into Anakin Skywalker's greedy arms.

Anakin groaned at the promise of getting to fuck Obi-Wan out in the open. He would be lying if he said the chance of getting caught didn't turn him on. The dry humping only did so much for him, and now he needed more. He needed to be inside the redhead. He needed to fuck Obi-Wan, and he needed it soon. Very soon. In fact he had trouble getting his own tunics out of the way while he tried to loosen Obi-Wan up. He couldn't help but groan as his erection got harder the longer he went on without being inside Obi-Wan.

"Ani, belt—lube." Obi-Wan hissed at the too-dry feel of fingers prodding at his entrance. He'd learned to always carry some on him as Anakin often forgot when they weren't in their beds.

Anakin quickly snatched the bottle out of Obi-Wan's belt and poured some of the lube into his hand. The bottle was quickly discarded to the floor as the blond began working his fingers in with more assistance. He didn't want to wait until he could fit three fingers in. Hell, he didn't want to wait anymore even now, but he knew he'd hurt Obi-Wan if he didn't wait, so he was as patient as he could have been, his hips moving along with his fingers.

Obi-Wan's breathing grew heavier, and he placed a hand over his mouth to muffle any noises that may have escaped him. His body was ready, and it was only a waiting game before Anakin would take full advantage of that fact.

Finally Anakin had enough of waiting. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to go on. He removed his fingers and quickly lined up his throbbing erection, then he pushed inside Obi-Wan with a low groan. He shivered with pleasure as he began thrusting with little movements of his hips.

"Oh Force…" Obi-Wan moaned out, standing awkwardly as he had nothing to lean forward into to help hold himself up or support him, but still, Anakin was inside him, filling him, stretching him. It felt—wonderful.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's chest and held him up as he started to make full thrusts into the redhead. He had to remind himself not to make much noise, but he did let out a few groans and grunts here and there. "Kark, Obi..."

Obi-Wan was biting down on the side of his finger as he tried to hold in the moans he knew would get too loud, his legs trembling under him.

Seeing Obi-Wan was struggling to keep himself up, Anakin paused and moved over to the door to the council room. "Now you have to make you sure you don't make any sounds," Anakin whispered as he picked up the pace once more.

"Ani, this is…" Obi-Wan gasped as he braced himself against the grand stone doors.

"Even better? Yeah it is." Anakin smirked.

"Risky." The redhead moaned.

Anakin shifted so he could thrust deeper, trying not to make the doors move too much. He didn't want to raise any suspicion from within the council room.

"Mmph!" Obi-Wan bit down on his lip to hold in his moans as he was rocked into the doors.

Deeper and faster Anakin went as he felt his stomach start to knot up, feeling his climax approaching quickly.

"Cl-close." Obi-Wan hissed, blood beading on his lower lip from biting down on it.

Anakin dropped his head, resting his forehead on Obi-Wan's shoulder with a soft groan. He reached a hand around to grab Obi-Wan's dick and stroke it in time with his thrusting.

"Ah--!" Obi-Wan cried out as he spilled over his limit, a mess coating Anakin's hand and running down the doors he faced.

At that point Anakin pushed Obi-Wan completely against the door and reached his own climax with a groan through clenched teeth.

Obi-Wan gasped silently against the door, his body trembling as he came down from the high of climax.

"Force, Anakin…" he whispered.

Smiling, Anakin gently kissed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That was intense. We should do it again sometime."

"Please choose a better location next time." A voice behind them said casually.

"Kark," Anakin cursed as he turned his head to look at who had spoke. "You weren't standing there for very long, were you?"

Quinlan Vos smirked, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually against the wall, looking at the two. "Long enough to see you shove Kenobi against the doors to the council room. And here I thought you were such a prude, Kenobi, nice to know you're actually a dirty slut who likes to take dick a few feet away from the council."

Obi-Wan groaned, hiding his face.

"What can get you to keep quiet about this?" Anakin asked with a stern face.

"Hey now, no need for that." Quinlan smirked with his hands in the air, "I like a good frip now and then, too. I won't say a word to anyone."

"No, you'll just torment me…" Obi-Wan groaned.

"That's what friends are for." Quinlan shrugged. "Now I suggest you clean yourselves up quickly. I gotta get into that room to give my report on my recent mission."

Anakin sighed as he pulled away from Obi-Wan and pulled his trousers back up, straightening his others to look more presentable. "I swear Vos if you mention this to anyone, you'll be sorry."

"Relax, Skywalker, if anyone else knows, it won't be because of me. Though you may want to come up with an excuse to that moan you let out at the end, Kenobi, just in case they heard it through the door." He shrugged as he approached. "You sounded very sexy. I'm almost jealous I wasn't the one that made you do it."

Obi-Wan's cheeks were bright red as he worked on fixing his slacks and tunics.

"Not sharing," Anakin stated flatly.

"Why not?" He asked, stopping to look at Anakin as Obi-Wan grabbed the corner of Anakin's robe to use to clean his cum off the door.

"Not into having more than one sex partner."

"You're not, but I'm not asking to frip you." He pointed out.

"I don't sleep around, Vos." Obi-Wan muttered, satisfied that he'd erased the evidence of what they had done, and standing up.

"He's fairly loyal," Anakin added. "We don't like extra people involved in our intimate moments anyways."

"Hmm, sounds more like attachment than a casual frip." Quinlan said, "Be careful with that. It's riskier than fripping in the middle of the temple where anyone could see."

Anakin looked at Quinlan with an annoyed expression. "I'm not too worried."

"The warning wasn't for you. Everyone knows you have attachment issues, Skywalker. You were raised by your mother, not the Temple.  Be careful—for Obi-Wan's sake." He said before finally moving to the doors and pushing them open to enter.

Obi-Wan paused, trying to calm the flush in his cheeks by will alone. "I should also go in and take my place. You should go wash up before giving your own report on your mission, Anakin." He said, returning to his calm, professional tone as the doors were open.

Anakin kept his gaze on Quinaln for a bit before looking back at Obi-Wan and nodding. "I won't be too long. Also, Vos needs to mind his own business." the bond said as he turned and headed off to take a shower.

"I've been telling him that for years." Obi-Wan smirked before giving Anakin a gentle look, "I'll see you later, Anakin. I look forward to catching up properly." He winked before walking into the Council Chamber.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
